This invention relates, in general, to the medical science of angiography, and more particularly to an improved angiographic injector.
Angiography is a radiological technique wherein the arteries or veins of the human or animal body are outlined by injecting a suitable contrast media thereby, permitting x-ray photographs to be made of the veins or arteries into which material has been injected. Precautions are normally taken by operating personnel to remove any air bubbles from the syringe. On rare occasions, the operator forgets to load any contrast media into the syringe resulting in injection of air.
The angiographic injector of the present invention minimizes the possibility of injecting air into a human or animal body.